


It's fine || Jeffmads

by 0o_death_o0



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Jemmy being cute, Jemmy snuggling with Thomas, M/M, SO, Thomas being protective, Uhh..., enjoy, i dont know how else to tag this, jeffmads - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_death_o0/pseuds/0o_death_o0
Summary: James, that's gayThomas we've been married fo—





	It's fine || Jeffmads

I snuggled behind Thomas in the bed, burying my face in his hair. Smells like coconuts. Even though it might not look like it, he takes tremendous care of his hair. Now, of course I'm the only one who knows this. I am his boyfriend after all. Thomas probably uses two or three bottles of shampoo. Same for his conditioner. Sometimes I wonder if he cares about his hair more than me. Regardless, his hair does make a very soft pillow.

"Jemmy?" I gasp quietly. Thomas was awake?

"Y- Yes Tommy?" I ask.

"Are you playing with my hair again?" He sounds so unfazed. Like he doesn't care at all.

"Yes..." I admit with a sigh.

"Hey, it's okay. You can keep playing with it if you want. I'd bite off anyone else's hand if they even got near my luscious locks, and you know that," He laughs. God, he's so cute when he laughs. I nod and snuggle my face even more into his hair.

"Goodnight Jemmy, I love you."

"I love you too, Tommy."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's so short
> 
> Please forgive me


End file.
